Jake and Cassie TSC
by M.asheuer.4
Summary: Jake Armstrong and Cassie Blake are finally together and nothing can stop them... well, maybe just one thing; the four Balcoin children. ***THIS BOOK DOESN'T INCLUDE DIANA LEAVING, THE ELIXIR, OR NICK ARMSTRONG BEING ALIVE***
1. Chapter 1

After an 8 hour shift at the boathouse, Cassie ran up to her bedroom to get a shower. She took her shoes off and groaned in pain. Her feet had been killing her all day! She stepped out of her coffee stained clothes and stepped into the warm shower sheturned  
on with her magic.

As she washed her hair, she thought about her life before she found out she was a witch;what it would be like if her mom was still here, and if she hadn't meet all of her amazing friends. She smiled at the memories that played in her head of whenher  
mother and her were baking in the kitchen that one time when she was 7. Her body was covered in flour as she ran around the house and her mother was trying to get her to stop, but she could never get her. A single tear left her eye when sheturned  
the water off.

'God, I miss those days.' She thought as she wrapped the white towel around her damp body.

Jake had just stepped in his room when he saw that his window was opened slightly. He went over to close it, but stopped when he noticed Cassie in her bedroom, putting her hair up in a towel to dry. She was dressed in a white spaghetti strap top and pinkboyshorts.  
He couldn't help but stare at her beauty. She was all he wanted and needed, but onlyhe could keep his dreams of her to himself. Realising what he was doing, he shook his head, closed the window, and looked away from her.

'Great... now I'm gonna need a cold shower.'

He thought as he grabbed a towel from the closet.

—

When Cassie woke up the next day, something felt different. There was some kind of bad energy running through the house. It didn't feel right and it freaked her out. Cassie gave Jake a call and fortunately, he picked up at the second ring. "Hey, what's  
up?"

"Hey, um, could you maybe come by to check the house? Something feels off." She asked. "Only if you don't mind. I get it if you have to do something."

He lightly chuckled, "No, no, it's fine. I'm on my way." They hung up and Cassie slipped on her blue robe and slippers. Jake threw on his basketball shorts and shoes, and ran over to Cassie's.

He unlocked the front door with his magic and stepped inside. "Cassie, I'm here!"

"Coming!"

Cassie walked downthe stairs to find Jake with furrowed eyebrows, looking around. "Your right. It doesn't feel normal." He said. "Stay behind me, just in case something happened to you."

She obeyed and stayed behind him. They were half way done with searching the house, until they felt the bad energy more by the glass door in the kitchen. "Great, they're back in town." Jake rubbed the ash and salt between his fingers.

"I'll call the others." Cassie said and ran up to her room to get her phone off the charger, as Jake got rid of the ash and salt that was put in all odd spots in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have everything you need?" Jake asked Cassie as they sat in her living room watching some tv. She nodded.

Since the witch hunters are back in Chance Harbor, Adam suggested that the circle go to his dads old vacation cabin that's only a few towns over.

A loud beep indicated that Adam was here. Cassie turned the television off and Jake made sure all the doors and windows were closed and locked.

As they made their way to the car, Faye—who was riding in the front with Adam and Diana—rolled down the window. "Hurry up, slow pokes!"

Jake and Cassie slid into the back seat with Melissa who was on the far window side. "Hey, guys." She greeted them, happily.

"Hey," Cassie said. "Did you guys have anything happen?"

"Not me." Adam, Melissa, and Faye all said in unison.

"I saw some ash and salt on my front porch this morning." Dianna answered.

"Awesome, it seems that they're specifically going after the dark magic sisters. Isn't that splendid?" Faye gave them a sarcastic remark.

"Oh, give them a break, Faye." Jake said. "It isn't their fault."

"Now you're gonna defend them?"

Jake didn't answer, but just rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked out the window. ' _It's going to be a long ride',_ he thought.

—

"We're here." Adam announced and looked through the mirror to find everyone asleep, even Faye and Diana were out cold. But what really pissed him off was Cassie's head that laid on Jakes shoulder and his head hung above hers. Since nobody woke up, Adam  
honked the horn and everyones head flung up in surprise.

"We're here." He repeated himself and went to go get some bags. Everybody got out and checked out the place. Jake helped Adam with the bags.

"This place is...cute." Diana said as she opened up the creaky wooden door.

"...and tiny." Faye had furrowed eyebrows has she looked around.

When Jake and Adam came in with the bags, Diana suggested something. "How about the guys go and get food, while us girls will clean the hell out of this place?"

"I guess she's right. Jake?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, we'll see you later."

—

"Okay, well, we deserve something in return, now don't we?" Faye popped open a bottle of wine and plopped down on the couch.

Melissa set down four wine glasses. "Faye's right. That took so much work." She poured herself some. "How long has it been since Adam was here?"

"I think he said it's been a few years." Diana sat down with them.

"Obviously." Faye rolled her eyes. "Hey dark princess, what has you so quiet?"

"Well, it is kind of hot in here. Does anyone want to go for a swim in the lake? I packed my swimsuit." Cassie asked.

"That sounds like a plan to me." The girls got up and went to go and change into their swimsuits. Melissa had a purple bikini with high waisted bottoms, Diana was dressed in a red one-piece with ruffles at the top, Faye had a dark green one-piece, and  
Cassie had a regular black bikini.

They grabbed a blanket to put on the grass, sunscreen, and a couple of water bottles.

"The water feels great." Diana took her toes out of the water and dived in. Faye took the bottle of wine with her and went in also. Melissa stayed on the blanket, trying to get a tan, and Cassie did a canon ball.

"Who knows... this might turn out better than we thought." Cassie wet her hair by dipping it in the water.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake and Adam came back from the grocery store to find the girls listening to rock music while swimming and suntanning.

"And what's all this?" Adam grinned and looked around at everything.

"Just a little something we call relaxation," Cassie giggled. "Now what's for dinner?"

Jakes ears perked up at Cassie's voice. Her giggle set something off in his heart, something happy.

"We were planning on having some hotdogs if the barbecue still works, but if not, then we got some ramen noodle soup," Adam stated.

"I'll go get the barbecue," Adam walked behind the cabin. Cassie got out of the water, sliding her fingers through her wet hair. She wrapped a towel around her waist and walked inside the cabin. Jake followed behind her.

"So, would you mind if I joined you guys out there?"

She grabbed another water bottle from the fridge. "No, not at all. Besides, we could play chicken fight if Adam comes in too," she said. "Do you want a water bottle?"

"No thanks. I'll go and get changed."

—

The barbecue ended up working, so they made hot dogs. After they ate them, all of them went back in the water. The sun was setting. "Chicken fight anyone?" Faye suggested.

They all agreed to it. First up was sister versus sister. "Prepare to lose, Cassie." Diana evilly grinned.

"Yeah, okay, Diana. Don't go crying when I take your ass down."

Adam held Diana on his shoulders and Jake held Cassie on his. Melissa and Faye were playing judges. "No using magic."

After trying to take each other down, Diana got distracted. "Guys, get down." Diana whispered. The guys took them down gently. Jakes hands went around Cassie's waist. She wasn't heavy at all; she basically weighed like a feather to Jake. They all hid  
behind the tall grass that came out from the water.

"Who is it?" Melissa whispered to no one in particular.

"It looks like he's lost." Cassie said.

"I'm gonna go and see who he is." Jake stood up. Cassie tugged on his arm, softly. "Be careful. We don't know what he could be here for,"

Jake slightly smiled at her and went over to this stranger. Jake had mentioned that he didn't recognise this person to be a witch hunter.

"Can I help you?" Jake hovered over the guy.

The stranger looked a bit frightened. "Uh, I-I'm Robert. Um, I was on a hike and I got a little lost. Could you possibly point me to the right direction?"

Jake didn't say anything, he gestured for his friends to come out of the water.

"Who are you?" Adam gave him a hard glare.

"Uh, um..."

"Adam, you're scaring him," Diana stated. "It's okay, it's just that we don't get many visitors." She reassured Robert.

"No, no, I understand. Could you maybe point me to the right direction? I got lost on my hike."

"It's getting late, I don't think you should go out alone." Diana said. "Would you like to stay the night?"

"Oh, I-I'm not so sure, I—"

"No, really. We wouldn't want you to get hurt in the middle of the night trying to get home. You can leave tomorrow morning."

"Uh, well maybe you're right...um,"

"C'mon, lets get you something to eat." Diana placed her hand on his shoulder and guided him inside.

"What just happened?" Faye asked.

"Everyone be careful around him. I don't trust him." Jake warned.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what do you do for living?" Faye asked Robert.

"I'm actually a geology major." He answered.

As Robert and Faye had a conversation, Adam and Jake spoke in a low voice in the kitchen. "You should go and get some firewood. I'll stay back and protect the girls." Adam suggested. Even though it was summer, it still got chilly at night.

"No, I'm not doing that. You know your way around here. _I'll_ stay back and protect them." Jake protested.

"Whatever. Just don't let him do anything to them." Adam got his jacket. "I'm gonna go get some firewood. I'll be back soon." He yelled out and shut the front door.

Faye was talking to Robert, Diana and Melissa were playing a board game, but Cassie was no where in sight. This made Jake a little worried. "Where'd Cassie go?"

"I don't know," Melissa said. "Check the bedrooms or outside."

Jake checked the bedrooms and bathroom, but she wasn't there. Suddenly, Cassie's scream was heard from outside. Jake frantically ran outside, thinking the worst. The rest followed behind him; even the new guy.

When Cassie came into Jakes view, she wasn't hurt nor kidnapped by the witch hunters. She was _laughing..._ with Adam.

"Sorry for screaming, guys. He scared the hell out of me," she laughed along with Adam, grabbing his shoulder to hold herself up.

"Why were you out here, then?" Jake asked, confused.

"I was going to help him with the wood. But when I went looking for him, he came out of nowhere."

—

Each bedroom had two beds, but one was smaller than the other. All of the girls slept in the bigger room, Adam and Jake slept in the smaller room, and Robert slept on the couch.

As morning crept in, Robert stayed for breakfast, which consisted of pancakes and sausage. "Thank you, guys. I really appreciate everything you've done for me." he stepped outside. The circle surrounded the door.

"No problem and just remember, down the main road, turn left, then right. Be careful." Jake closed the door behind Robert.


	5. Chapter 5

After two weeks of staying at Adams cabin, the circle decided it was time to head back to Chance Harbor. They were sure that the witch hunters would have been out of town by now and besides, Cassie had to get back to work, along with the rest.

Adam dropped Cassie and Jake off in front of their houses. Jake helped Cassie with her bags, then went to go take his back his house. "Do you want to stay over for a bit? I'll order some pizza," Cassie questioned.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll be right back." Jake walked to his house.

—

Jake and Cassie sat down on the same couch and Cassie turned on the tv. "You know me the best," Jake opened up the container of spicy wings.

"I thought you might like them," Cassie put Netflix on.

"Want some?" Jake asked. She shook her head. "What? But they're so good!"

"I can't do hot wings. Even if they were mild, it'd still feel like my mouth is on fire. Stupid sensitive taste buds," Cassie rolled her eyes. Jake grinned at her with hot sauce all over his mouth. She giggled and took a piece of pizza from the box.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know, but maybe some comedy?" Jake responded.

"I've got the perfect show." Cassie put on 'Friends' and ate the rest of her pizza.

—

"Thanks for the lovely evening of hot wings and pizza," Cassie walked Jake to the door. It was already 9:00pm.

"My pleasure," Cassie joked. Jake walked back to his house and Cassie cleaned up the mess they made in the living room.

Later after that, she got changed into her pyjamas which consisted of Calvin Kleins light grey sports bra and sweatpants. She put her hair up in a messy bun and hooked up the speaker to her phone, playing rock music, loudly.

Carrying boxes from her closet, she set them on the ground in front of the bedroom door. Opening one up, she saw old scrapbooks, jewelry, and her childhood stuffed bunny.

The first thing she took out was the jewelry. She bobbed her head to the chorus of the song, 'Amsterdam' by Nothing But Thieves as she held the pearl necklace in the air.

The pearl necklace was what she wore at her first dance recital when she was four. Digging deeper into the box she found a picture from that night. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked at it. Her pink tutu was like a big fluffy cloud, the tank top she was wearing had sequins of many different shades of pink, and a pink rose was in her hand that her mom gave her for doing such a good job.

Next was her baby pink stuffed bunny. As she held it, she could just picture the nights it soaked up all the tears from being scared of the dark, thunder and lightning storms, or "the monster under her bed".

Last but not least, she picked up the huge scrapbook full of photos of her childhood and laid it on her lap. On the first page was of course a photo of her in the hospital when she was born. She was bundled up in a light pink blanket and a matching hat.

The next picture was of Amelia and 3 month old Cassie on her hip. A tear slipped down her cheek and onto the photo. Things just weren't the same without her mom and she deeply missed her.

"That's enough pictures for now..." she mumbled to herself. She was just tired of crying over everything. Getting up and off the floor, she got her laundry and started folding it, semi-dancing to the music.

Walking out of the bathroom in only a towel with water still dripping down his body, Jake noticed Cassie in her room. He was always intrigued by her in ways he couldn't explain. Deep down she was broken—like him—but she always remained kind and soft.

They both lost their parents, but down inside of them, they had similar thoughts and ideas. Jake and Cassie know that they have the same thing for each other, but it was like they were trying to ignore those feelings. Maybe they thought it would just be distracting to be in a relationship or the consequences they would suffer of their other potential lovers, who knows really.

Feeling eyes on her, her sight automatically went to look at the windows reflection in the mirror. Guess what? She was 100% correct on her answer.

Seeing him looking like a Greek god was definitely not what she was expecting though. Looking back at the clothes in front of her, she was star struck. "Holy shit," she laughed at herself being ridiculous.


	6. Chapter 6

"I feel like we never really hang out together that much," Cassie said.

"Yeah, but only because I'm always with Faye and you're always with Diana, I guess," Melissa opened the store door and held it for Cassie. They were shopping at a thrift store. Fleetwood Mac was playing in the speakers.

"How about we choose our first day of school outfits for each other?" Cassie offered. It was already August.

"That would be fun," Melissa smiled.

Cassie picked out a bright purple, long sleeved shirt that was sheer on the arms, black jeans, and brown boots for Melissa.

Melissa picked out a green plaid jacket, a black tank crop top, blue denim shorts, and white converse for Cassie.

"Oh my god, you look so cute in that!" Melissa gushed over Cassie. She gave a little twirl.

"Jeez, Melissa. I didn't know you had this much talent in picking out outfits," she joked.

"I've perfected it over the years, you could say," they both laughed.

"Okay, okay! Now try on yours!" Cassie handed Melissa the outfit and gestured her into the changing room.

A few minutes later, Melissa came out looking amazing.

"Cas, this fits my personality so good," Melissa grinned. "And purple is my favorite color too,"

"I'm so glad you liked it. It looks amazing on you," she complimented.

They changed out of their new outfits and paid for them at the register. Walking out of the thrift store, they were stopped by two very attractive boys.

"Uh, hey. Are you Cassie Blake and Melissa Glaser?" They asked. They were both very tan from the sun, but one had brown hair and the other had sandy blonde hair.

"Yeah. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, well I heard that you moved here last year and I never really got a chance to meet you. I'm Miles," the blonde guy shook their hands. "And this is Sam," they shook the other guys hand.

"It's nice to meet you, ladies," he smirked at Melissa.

As Melissa and Sam talked, Miles and Cassie talked separately. "Again, I'm really sorry for never introducing myself earlier in the year. I guess I was just busy with football..."

"Football?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I'm actually the quarterback at school. Do you like sports?"

"I used to cheer at my old school and I was also on the swimming team, but I guess things just got in the way to ever do try outs when I came here,"

"Well, then maybe you could come to the first game this season. It's on the Friday of the week we come back."

"That sounds great. Is it okay if I bring some friends?"

"Of course," he paused. "I guess I'll see you gorgeous girls at school, then. See ya."

As they left, Melissa and Cassie gave a look to each other.

"Oh, we are so hot!" Melissa exclaimed and Cassie laughed loudly.

—

"So, they just asked you guys to go and watch them play football?" Diana asked, sipping her espresso.

"Pretty much,"

She gave a little squeal. "Do you know how awesome that sounds? It means their interested _and_ you guys can get back into the dating world!"

"What about the dating world?" Adam came to interest as he walked to clean their table.

"Cassie and Melissa were just telling me about how they got asked to go to a football game by some hot ass guys!"

"Oh... well, good for you guys." Adam went back to other customers.

"What were their names?"

"Miles and Sam."

"Jesus, even their names sound attractive," Diana jokingly fanned herself.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the first day of school in Chance harbor and the circle was not having it, well, except for Jake since he wasn't in school.

"Have a nice first day, Senior," he winked at Cassie as she got out of his truck.

She rolled her blue eyes. "Thanks for the ride,"

"No problem. Am I picking you up?"

"I'll probably just catch a ride with someone else. Thanks again." Cassie closed the car door and walked up to the school.

Jake drove off to the gym, then went to the docks to help fix some of the boats just to earn a little cash.

—

Cassie got a ride home with Adam. Jake watched out of his bedroom as they got out together and into Cassie's house.

Jake knew that this was a little too creepy, but he did it anyway. "Quidam enim hic sonitus quae sonos et erraverunt a me audire usque auferetur," he repeated in a low voice. (Some sounds are here and some sounds are astray, let me hear from far away)

They stepped into her room and Cassie got some of her books out. "It sucks that there's homework on the first day of school."

Adam softly chuckled. "Yeah," he took a step closer to her. "I guess because we're seniors."

Cassie looked up from her books and smiled. "So, what subject should we do first?"

"I don't know... how about chemistry?" he laid his hand on her thigh and kissed her.

Cassie giggled and pulled away. "Adam," she said. "I really need to get my homework done. It's bad enough that Mr. Jones caught us talking to each other twice. I don't want to get on his bad side."

Adam smirked. "Fine, but don't expect me to be doing just my homework."

Jake had enough of their flirty talk and reversed the spell. He left his room to go have a glass or two of whiskey and maybe watch some football on the tv screen.

As a commercial came on, his mind drifted off to Cassie and he thought about himself in Adams shoes. Would he of kissed her just like Adam? Or would he be just helping her with damn homework?

He shook his head of all thoughts.

Jake Armstrong never has feelings for anyone except for the one and only, Cassie Blake. It seems to be out of control more than ever and he doesn't know what the hell to do with them and he especially doesn't know what the hell he's going to do the next  
time he sees _her_.

 **sorry for such a short chapter. im hoping to get better with the book and don't worry, i have tons of ideas in my head.**

 **but a tiny disclaimer: i will probably be slowing down a little once school starts, which is sept. 5**

 **bye xx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks," Cassie thanked Adam and took a sip of her coffee.

Adam smiled at her. "No problem."

As he walked away, Melissa spoke up. "You know, you're going to have to choose,"

Cassie sighed. "I know, it's just... it's really difficult,"

"I can't imagine how both of them are feeling, Cassie. It must be breaking them piece by piece,"

Cassie's head turned to her. "You think so? I never really thought about how they were feeling. I just thought they both had a crush on me,"

"Are you kidding me? They're both in love with you,"

Her statement left Cassie thinking. How is she going to choose?

"Well... they both have brown hair," Melissa continued.

"But Jake has really dirtyblonde hair," Cassie furrowed her eyebrows. "I guess it's kind of difficult to tell, maybe,"

"See, you care for him enough to actually notice the little things,"

She softly chuckled. "Maybe,"

"Let's see, they both care for you _a lot,"_ Melissa pointed out. Cassie nodded. "What's their romance like?"

"Adam is more of a romantic, which can get to be a little much, like, Valentine's Day was a lot, but it was sweet," Cassie said. "Jake is more simple. I don't think he's ever really done something romantic, but that's just how he is, I guess. I thinkthat  
he just doesn't really know how to love, you know? The only relationship I know he's been in was with Faye, but wasn't that more of a 'friends with benefits' thing?"

"I'm not even sure, honestly. The way Faye always explained it was as if they were in love, but the way he explains it, it just sounds like they did it for fun. Have you ever been worried that he'd abandon you just like he did with Faye?"

"Not really. He seems to actually care for me in a different way from with Faye,"

"Okay, what's their personality like?"

"Well, Adam is loyal and patient. He's definitely more open minded then Jake is. Jake is more mischievous and adventurous, although he's always hiding his emotions, that sometimes I can never really understand him. But..."

"But that makes you like him even more," Melissa finished Cassie's statement.

Cassie nodded. "Exactly. Like, maybe if I did get closer to him as a girlfriend, I could uncover something that has never been seen or spoken of,"

"Who do you feel more protected by?"

"I feel like Adam tried to protect me by the things that I was most curious for. With my father, all he wanted was for me to stay away from him and spend more time with himself. He always wanted me to stay away from Jake, and with my book of shadows,he  
never wanted me to look into my dark magic, it's like he kept me from myself. He never really allowed me to be myself..." Cassie trailed off. "But with Jake, he protected me from the witch hunters. He had my back through everything that I messedup.  
He was willing to do what I suggested, but Adam just tried to talk me out of it, maybe because he was scared or something?We had our own bizarre adventures, and if that were with Adam, all he'd be doing was worrying over such little things thatit  
would just slow everything down,"

"Most importantly, who do you see a future with?"

"I don't know... I feel like Adam would be such a sweet husband, but just now, it feels as if we're always arguing. You know? I say something wrong on accident and he just gets so mad and never gives me a chance to explain myself. Jake is just so understanding  
/that it's so easy to talk to him. He actually listens to me, and I never feel ashamed of myself because he always makes me feel better. If I was ranting, crying, or just telling him a story from earlier that day, he always listens to me and I neverfeel  
like I shouldn't have told him that... ever. It just feels so right..."

"I think you've made your mind up now, Cas." Melissa smiled at Cassie.

"It's Jake. Jake's the one." She said. "I choose Jake."

 **It's finally happening!**

 **Bye xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Cassie woke up a week after her confession with Melissa at the boathouse. She got a shower and brushed her teeth. She straightened her hair and got dressed in a black lace bralette that reached her belly button, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans,  
and black boots.

Quickly putting on some pink lipgloss and mascara, she left her house to go to school. Once she got outside, she slightly saw Jake go right inside as she closed her door. He had been avoiding her all week and it's been getting to her.

Now, she hasn't said anything to him yet about their relationship, but she plans to tonight.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she got inside of her car and drove off to school.

—

"Have you talked to Jake yet?" Melissa asked, walking through the halls of school.

"No, but I plan to. Tonight,"

Melissa gestured to Adam, who was walking to them. "What about him?"

Cassie shook her head.

"Hey, guys,"

Melissa left them to talk.

"So, what's up?" Cassie put her books in her locker.

"Well... I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go on a... date with me tonight?"

Cassie froze. "Uh, I-I... I don't think I can..."

"What do you mean?"

"I, um, have this big math test on Monday and I really need to study. I hope you understand."

"No, no. It's no big deal. I get it."

"Well, um, I guess I'll see you later." she smiled before leaving school.

"Yeah, see you later," he mumbled, disappointed.

—

After doing her homework and some studying, she finally gained the courage to go to Jake's house, but that came to a stop when the doorbell rang.

It was Jake, dressed in his usual which consisted of his black leather jacket that would never not be sexy.

Cassie smiled in her head.

"I really have to talk to you," he said, quickly.

"And I need to talk to you," she answered.

They both sat down on the couch.

Jake took no time to spit out what had to be said. "You have to choose soon, Cas. I'm seeing your beautiful blue eyes and I don't even know if I'll ever be able to look into them again. I see your perfectly, pink, plump lips and I don't even know when  
I'll be able to kiss them again. I see your shiny blonde hair and I don't even know when I'll be able to run my fingers through them again. I see the small scar right below your eyebrow. I see the really tiny freckles that you have, that someone would  
have to be real close to see. I see the way youlightly laugh and look down when you're really shy in front of someone. I see the way you genuinely smile. I see you and I don't even know when I'll be able to ever hold you. I see everything about you  
and I just can't even help myself anymore. If you don't choose soon, Cassie, I don't god damn know what I'll do with myself—"

Jake was interrupted by Cassie moving closer to him and giving him a big, passionate kiss. Jake pulled away a few seconds later. "What are you doing, Cas?"

"Kissing you,"

"Why?"

"Because I choose you,"

She kissed him again and he grinned while their lips were still molded together.

Things soon started taking a turn. They were now upstairs in Cassie's bedroom. "Are you sure?"

Cassie nodded and took off her black leather jacket. Jake ripped his shirt off within a second, laying Cassie on the bed.

He hovered over her, kissing her neck. She moaned when he got to her sweet spot.

Flipping them both over, Cassie was on top. Her hands slid down from his collarbone all the way down his chest and abs to his belt. She unbuckled his belt and he groaned, wanting more.

And for the first time in awhile, Jake and Cassie were finally together and they were both at the happiest they've ever been.

 **It's happening!**

 **And no, I am not going to write their s*x scene.**

 **I'm only 13 anyways lol**

 **Bye xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Cassie woke up to a pair of light blue eyes admiring her. They softly smiled at each other.

"Hi," Cassie's sweet, angelic voice greeted Jake.

"Hey," Jakes deep and raspy voice spoke up. He slid his hand onto her waist under the covers. "Last night was amazing,"

"It was," she confirmed and looked up at the stars on the ceiling. She could still feel his eyes burning through her from the side. "Stop staring, its not polite," she teased.

"Sorry, but I can't help myself. There's a beautiful and sexy girl right beside me," he watched her smile.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jake spoke up. "Thank you,"

"For what?" Cassie looked at him.

"For choosing me,"

"Jake—"

Before she got a chance to answer, her phone rang. It was Adam. "Hey," she breathed out.

"Hey, Cas. Do you want to grab breakfast with me before the circle meeting?"

"Uh," Cassie looked at a scowling Jake. "I'm sorry, but I just woke up. I still have to get a shower and everything,"

"Oh," disappointment was heard in his voice. "Well, maybe another time?"

"Maybe," she lied. "Bye, Adam. I've got to go. See you later." she ended the phone call.

"Are you actually thinking about going to breakfast with him another time after what happened between us?"

"No, I just said that to wrap up the conversation," she turned to Jake. "Besides; why would I want to ruin what we have?"

"True, true," he kissed her lips.

Cassie got out of bed and went to get a shower. Two minutes later, she felt rough hands grip her hips. She turned around and found Jake smirking down at her. "I thought you were going to get a shower at your house?"

With no answer, Jake kissed her neck. She moaned in pleasure and Jake hoisted her up, around his waist.

Round two has begun.

—

"Wait," Cassie stopped in her tracks. "No one can know about us,"

"What?" Jake let go of her hand.

"It'll break Adam and Faye will just create a big storm,"

Jake sighed. "I guess you're right,"

"Then get away from me," she kissed his cheek and gently pushed him to the side.

Jake smiled and put his hands up in surrender.

"Wow, Barbie and Ken finally showed up," Faye exclaimed.

"What took you guys so long?" Diana asked as soon as Jake and Cassie stepped into the abandoned house. Jake gave Cassie a small look from the side of his eye.

"We stopped for gas and then stopped at the boathouse. I forgot my purse there," Cassie lied, knowing exactly what made them late.

"You could've just told me to get it for you," Adam said.

"I just remembered when we were on our way here,"

"Yeah, but—" Adam tried to continue, but Jake interrupted.

"So, what was the circle meeting for?"

Cassie internally thanked him for saving her ass before sitting down on one of the couches.

"Well, I planned it because I've been feeling like someone's following me..." Diana spoke up. "And my balcoin scar starts to itch at the weirdest times,"

"Are you sure you aren't just paranoid?" Faye bluntly asked.

"I know I'm not paranoid, Faye!" Diana stressed. "I know somethings not right," she took a seat on the couch with Cassie.

"Has anything happened to you?" Diana turned to Cassie.

"My scar gets itchy but, no one has been following me," Cassie answered. "At least it hasn't felt like it,"

"Okay, okay. This is just some weird thing going on with them. Lock your doors and put some itch cream on. I want to go shopping," Faye stood up with Melissa.

"Do you guys want to come?" Melissa asked Diana and Cassie.

"Sure, I guess it'll take my mind off this... stuff," Diana put on her jacket. "Cassie? You coming?"

Cassie looked over at Jake. His eyes silently told her to go, even though his heart didn't want her to leave.

Cassie stood up from the couch and followed the rest of the girls out of the abandoned house. Her red crop top rising up from the cold breeze, revealing the lacy pink bra that laid underneath.

"Would you look at that," Faye smirked. "And who may that be for, sweet, _innocent_ , little Cassie?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "No one,"

"Was it... Adam?" Faye knew she was pushing Cassie's buttons, but Cassie didn't let herself burst out.

"Faye," Diana warned. "Leave her alone,"

"Fine," she sighed. "But that's not the last of it,"

As they made their way to Diana's car, Cassie remembered something. "Can you guys wait for a minute? I left my purse in Jakes car,"

"Sure," the girls got into the car and waited for Cassie.

She jogged back to the abandoned house to find Jake. He was on his way out, locking the door, when he saw her coming. Adam had already left.

"Already coming back to me, huh?" He teased.

She smiled. "Can you unlock your car? I forgot my purse,"

They made their way to his car. "You couldn't of just unlocked it with your magic?"

"Okay, okay. Maybe I did want to come back to see you," she giggled. Jake smirked and unlocked his car for Cassie. Jake sat in the drivers seat as Cassie bent down to get her purse that was on the car floor. They shared a quick kiss in secret, before Cassie went back to Diana's car.

—

Cassie got a few sexy outfits, which wasn't really a big thing since she's been wearing them these past few weeks.

But right now, Cassie and Jake were at Cassie's house watching Netflix together. As Cassie passed by the front door with the buttered popcorn, she saw Adam pull up in front of her house.

She gasped. "Jake!"

"What is it?" He sat up.

"Adams here. What if he comes in and sees you?" Cassie panicked.

Jake quickly got Cassie's book of shadows off the coffee table from when they were practicing magic and opened it up to the invisibility spell.

"Quick. Read this chant," they held hands and Cassie said the chant.

When she opened her eyes, Jake was invisible and non-noticeable. The doorbell rang and that was Cassie's reminder that she has to deal with Adam.

"Oh, hey," Cassie breathed out when she opened the door. Adam smiled at her.

"Hey, Cas," he greeted. "Can I come in for a minute?"

"Uh, sure," she opened the door wider.

They took a seat on the couch, just where Jake and Cassie were a few minutes ago.

"What's wrong?" Cassie furrowed her eyebrows.

"You are what's wrong," Adam grabbed a hold of her hand. Cassie stared at their hands in confusion. "You seemed to be acting a little weird at the circle meeting. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Adam," Cassie got a bit aggravated.

"Are you sure, Cassie? You know you can tell me anything,"

"I said everything was okay," She itched her scarred palm. "Maybe you should leave," they stood up.

"Cassie," he grabbed her hand. "Maybe I should stay here for the night. Just in case you're safe from whoever's following Diana?"

"That isn't necessary. I'll be okay," Cassie tried to get him to leave. Adam shook his head. "Seriously, Adam,"

"I don't believe you,"

"You should,"

"Cas," Adam grabbed her face in both of his hands. "I know something isn't right. Just... let me relax you for a bit," he started to lean in.

Before Cassie could stop him, Jake made the front door open, which hit Adams back, hard.

"You should leave," Cassie slightly pushed him outside and shut the door in his face.

As she watched him drive off through the window, she shouted. "Jake! Meet me at the couch!"

"Are you in front of me?" She asked, seconds later.

"Yeah," his deep voice answered. He grabbed Cassie's hands and she reversed the spell.

"That was honestly so cool," Cassie grinned, widely. When she noticed Jake didn't look happy, her smile fell.

"What?"

"Adam," he said. "He doesn't know when to stop, does he?"

"He was just being concerned," she said.

"Why didn't you just tell him to leave first thing?"

"Because he is still my friend," she answered. "I had to be nice,"

Jake sighed and wrapped his arms around Cassie and she leaned into his chest. "You are way too good for me..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Sleepover at my house?" Faye sat down at the booth.

"Really? I mean after the last one..." Diana said.

"Oh, it'll be fun. We'll watch horror movies, drink, have pillow fights, and just have some time to hang out,"

"Sounds like fun. I'll be there." Melissa put on her coat and left the boathouse.

Faye raised her eyebrows at Cassie and Diana. "I guess so. Do I have to bring anything?"

"Oh," she came up with an idea. "Bring some of the best wine from your cellar."

Diana rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways, and left.

"Well?"

"Fine," Cassie finally gave an answer. "What time?"

"I'll text the details in the group chat." Faye grabbed her things and left. Cassie got back to work after texting her plans to Jake.

—

"Be careful," Jake gave Cassie her bag. "And kick Adam out if he comes by,"

She softly chuckled. "I think Faye's already got that down,"

Diana was waiting in her car for Cassie out front, while Jake made sure to not be noticed by her.

Jake hugged Cassie goodbye and she gave him a long, passionate kiss. He groaned and she pulled away. "You know, every time you do that, makes me want you more,"

"Then what do you think I do it for?" She smirked and opened the door.

"Little devil," Jake made sure Diana had already left with Cassie and slipped out of her house.

—

"Lets get this party started!" Faye popped open a bottle of wine.

"Yes, bitches!" Melissa held up her glass of wine. It seems that she had a few before the two sisters showed up...

"Shot of vodka, blondie?" Faye asked.

"Uh... I," she hesitated.

"Come on! Have a little fun!"

"Okay, but could I get changed first?"

Faye sighed. "Fine,"

Cassie got dressed into her pajamas, which consisted of the Calvin Klein light grey sports bra and sweatpants, showing her tiny waist.

"There you go," Faye set down the shot glass and filled it up.

The burning liquid felt good as it slid down her throat. The glass made a loud noise when she set it back down on the kitchen counter.

Faye filled it up again and again until Cassie was too drunk to barely walk.

"Omg! Look at that light! Such a pretty light," Cassie pointed at the living room light.

Melissa and her giggled together and leaned on each other for support.

"Okay, okay. Can we _please_ do a spell for a hot pizza guy before he comes?" Melissa questioned.

"Again? Like last time?"

She nodded.

"Fine, why not?"

The girls did a chant over and over again, picturing the most hottest guy in their heads. For Cassie, it was Jake.

 _Ding_

"Not it!" Diana, Faye, and Melissa said in unison.

"You're it!" They pointed at Cassie.

"What? What's going on?"

"You have to kiss the pizza guy!"

Without Cassie getting a chance to talk, they pushed her to the door.

There stood one very attractive looking guy. Cassie immediately stepped up to him and started to make out with him.

"Okay, okay," the girls pulled her back into the house as Diana gave him the money.

"Keep the change!" The pizza guy walked back to the car, astonished at what happened but also in heaven. And he couldn't even pay attention to anybody who was around, but he did see a very pissed off Jake on the sidewalk.

I guess what Cassie imagined in her head came true... but a little off the timing she expected.

—

The next morning Cassie woke up to a paper plate on top of her face as she woke up on the floor of Faye's basement.

The other girls woke shortly after her, rubbing their heads from the night before.

"How the hell did that get up there?" Melissa asked, pointing at the ceiling.

On the ceiling was a half eaten piece of pizza, stuck...

—

"Bye, thanks for the ride," Cassie got out of Diana's car, still in her pajamas.

"No problem, see you later!" Diana sped off in her car.

Jake was staring at her through his bedroom window, thinking what she was going to say for her actions from last night.

She excitingly waved at him and ran to his front door. Seconds later, she came through his bedroom door.

"Hey, guess what? I got you some leftover pizza!" For someone who was very drunk the night before, she was very energetic.

She put the box of pizza on his bed and then she plopped down next to him with the pizza in her mouth.

"So, whatcha wanna do?" She chewed the pizza.

"I don't know," he bluntly said.

"Ooh! How about we go to the movies out of town?" Jake shrugged his shoulders.

Cassie climbed on his lap and held his face in her hands. Leaning in to kiss him, he pulled away. "What's wrong?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"You seriously think I don't fucking know what you did?!" He exclaimed, his body fuming.

Cassie got off his lap, quickly. "What the hell are you even talking about?"

Jake sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "You fucking kissed the pizza guy last night for God's sake, Cassie!"

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound? You know I would never do that!"

"Then tell me why the hell you did!"

Before Cassie got the chance to answer, her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She stressed.

"Hello, dark princess, what has you in a _bubbly_ mood this morning?" Sarcasm was dripping from every word Faye said.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Faye?"

"I was just calling you to say that you forgot your toothbrush at my house and that I am not coming to drop it off for you,"

"I'll come and get it later," she paused. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"What happened last night?"

"Oh," Faye started laughing through the phone. "You should've seen yourself last night. You were hilarious,"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember? You were freaking swallowing them shots like it was the easiest thing!"

"Oh, god. Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid?"

"Well... not really. You pretty much were just acting all loopy and shit,"

"That was it?"

"No, you didn't let me finish. You also danced on the kitchen table, kept falling repeatedly, and you kissed the pizza guy,"

"The pizza guy?"

"Yeah, we did a spell that would—"

"Okay, okay, I got it. Thanks,"

"No problem. Remember to get your toothbrush later,"

"Alright, bye," Cassie hung up and turned to face Jake.

"So—"

"So it turns out you did kiss the pizza guy?"

"Look, I didn't even know that I did! And I was so drunk that I don't remember anything from last night," she grabbed his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it. I would never intentionally do something like that,"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just... I got so pissed—" he was interrupted with a big kiss.

She pulled away and smiled. "It's okay,"


	12. Chapter 12

So far, it has been a month of secretly dating and both of them have had enough.

"When do you think would be a good time to tell them?" Jake said, looking up at the stars on the bedroom ceiling.

Cassie came out of her bathroom. "Maybe tonight?"

"That could work."

—

Cassie held Adams hand as she brought him down into the basement of the abandoned house.

"I really have to tell you something,"

"What is it?" He questioned, worriedly.

"I know that it might be a bit difficult to understand, but just hear me out when I say it and not get completely mad—"

"Cassie," Adam rolled his eyes. "You are worrying me."

 _What a shocker._ She thought.

"Okay, okay," she said. "Things happened between Jake and I a few weeks ago..." Adams face turned to anger. "—and our relationship started taking a good turn into a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship." She said, carefully. "And, um... I-I chose him."

Without saying anything, he stormed upstairs to face Jake who was trying to talk to Faye about him and Cassie's relationship.

"Adam!" Cassie tried going after him, but tripped on the stairs.

Sitting there in pain for a few seconds, she finally got up on her hurt ankle. A cut had formed on her left cheek.

Making it all the way up to where everyone was, she limped into the room.

"I bet you've just brainwashed her to do anything you want!" Adam was screaming in Jake's face. "There's no way _my_ Cassie would go out with a dirty, lying, little scumbag that you are!" He jammed his finger into Jake's chest.

"I'm sorry, _your_ Cassie?! Who ever said that you _owned_ her?!"

"Guys," Cassie tried catching her breath. "Stop,"

Jake's eyes first went to the bloody cut on Cassie's cheek. "Did you fucking do that to her?!"

Jake shoved Adam. Without answering, Adam shoved him back and they started throwing punches at each other.

Once the fight started turning serious, Cassie knocked over a glass bottle to get their attention. Cassie limped over to them. "Please don't fight,"

Jake held her head in his hands and examined her cut. "What happened to you?"

Faye rolled her eyes from in the corner with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I tripped on the stairs... but I-I'm fine,"

Adam grabbed his jacket off the chair and headed for the door. "I hope you realise what mistake you've made. We..." he gestured between him and Cassie. "belong together, and you know it."

Not shortly after, Faye followed. "Enjoy your Barbie doll, Jake. I don't know, maybe in the future you two will have little lying, dark magic, blonde witchbabies that'll cause trouble wherever they go just like their bitchy mother here, Cassie." And withthat,  
Faye left.

Diana and Melissa walked up to them. "Well, I'm happy you guys are together, but why didn't you tell me?"

Cassie sighed. "I just didn't want to risk anyone finding out." Diana nodded and left.

Melissa squealed in happiness. "I'm so excited for you guys! Who cares what Adam and Faye say? It was your choice," she said. "They'll come around to excepting it sooner or later."

Cassie smiled. "Thanks."

Melissa left without another word.

"Well, that went really good," Jake sarcastically said.

Cassie sighed. "I just want to go home now,"

His hand cupped the one side of her face. "You might need stitches, Cas."

"Can we throw a bandage on it and call it a day? My ankle really hurts."

"Whatever you want," He threw his arm around her and they started walking slowly down the stairs.

"How do you even trip going up the stairs and get hurt so badly?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just naturally clumsy."

Jake softly chuckled and opened the truck door for his girlfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

"My grandpa probably would know more of this than we do." Jake said.

"Then I say we go visit him and get answers of what the hell is going on with me and Cassie." Diana stated.

"My grandma might also know something. Three of us could go to my grandmas and the other three will go to Jake's grandpas place." Melissa said.

"Well, I'm not going with the two blonde love birds." Adam said, jealous.

"Like we ever wanted you to." Jake spit back.

"I guess it'll be me, Melissa, and Adam." Diana said.

"You're kidding, right? Like I'm going with them." Faye snorted.

"Oh, yes, you are."

—

"Just get in, Faye." Jake commanded. Cassie sat next to him in his truck.

"Fine, but please do not swap spit right in front of me or I'll puke." she slammed the truck door.

Cassie rolled her eyes and leaned more into Jake for comfort.

Time went on and they finally got to their destination.

They knocked over and over again, but no luck in getting an answer.

"Whoops, it looks like no ones home. We best be on our way." Faye turned to walk away.

Cassie grabbed her forearm. "Faye."

Jake unlocked the door with his magic. "Come on."

—

They looked all over the house and waited hours for Jake's grandpa to arrive, but nothing.

"Can we leave yet? I'm hungry." Faye complained.

"It is getting late, Jake. Why don't we get going?" Cassie asked.

Jake nodded.

"Yes, but it looks like it's going to storm pretty badly. You know how much I hate driving in the rain."

Cassie pulled out her wallet. Her fingers touched each $20 bill. "I just got paid this week. Why don't we crash at that motel we saw on the way here? It isn't that far of a drive."

"That could work."

—

Faye came walking back to the other side of the office.

"He won't budge." she rolled her eyes.

Cassie sighed and walked over to the old man. He smelled of cigarettes and a glass of whiskey laid where his hand was.

"Hi, um, I'm Cassie. You see, my friends and I really just need one room to rest in. The storm is getting real bad and we can't drive in it. Is there a chance that maybe you could get us one?"

The man started chuckling out loud. Jake and Faye looked confused. "That's all I needed. That other girl was all flirt and you... well, you just simply asked." He handed her the key. "Tell that girl to keep it down a notch."

Cassie laughed. "No problem. Thank you."

She walked over to the others.

"How the hell did that happen?" Faye was astonished.

"It's called a little secret of mine." Cassie smirked and walked pass them.

—

The motel room wasn't too small, but it wasn't as big as a hotel room. There were two queen size beds, one bathroom, and a little mini fridge.

"I call this one." Faye jumped on the bed that was close to the window.

Cassie took her jacket off and placed the key on the dresser. "I'm going to get a shower."

"I'm not getting any service here. I'm gonna go back down to the office and see if I can call the others." Jake said.

Faye turned on the tv, skipping through all the pointless channels.

Ten minutes later, Cassie came out of the bathroom, dried off and in a white robe that reached her knees.

Faye screamed. "Cassie!" She pulled her legs up onto the bed.

Jake came in right when Cassie made the empty, mini trash can fly on top of the little rodent with her magic.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

Faye calmed down. "Rat."

"Come on, Faye. A rat isn't going to do anything to you."

"For your information, I'm terrified of them. With their dark eyes just staring at you, their long teeth biting things; who couldn't be scared of that?"

Jake looked over to Cassie, who rose her eyebrows and went back into the bathroom.

—

Jake took the rat outside of their room and jumped into bed with Cassie.

"Goodnight." Cassie turned the lamp light off that was on the nightstand between the two beds.

Jake adjusted himself so he was kind of spooning Cassie, but she was on her back a little bit. His lips kissed the exposed skin of her neck before he fell asleep holding her.

Faye watched them in envy as the moonlight shone through the window.

All she ever wanted was someone to love her. She didn't grow up with a dad. Her mom was too self-centered. Her grandfather was the closest she ever felt to being loved, but that soon ended when Charles killed him.

She thought things would go somewhere with Jake, but things took a turn and he ended up loving Cassie.

She shook her head of all thoughts and turned around to her other side.

There's got to be someone out there for her, right?


End file.
